muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Falco
relevant Did Falco have any connection to the Muppets? Otherwise, we don't really need an article for him. The song page should suffice. — Scott (''talk'') 20:03, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :He composed the song. Muppet Babies Live used it. That was the logic there. The info could be merged though. --Cantus Rock 20:22, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::I think it's fun and suggest leaving it. -- Peter (talk) 20:24, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :::The thing is, we don't cover composers just for having written a song that the Muppets used. Beethoven gets a page for all the references, which means we also get to cover the works of his that were used by the Muppets, but where Falco only had one song, I don't see the relevance of the page. Otherwise we could end up created a whole host of pages that don't belong, such as Piero Umiliani or the guy who wrote "Cigarettes and Whiskey." — Scott (''talk'') 21:12, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::::See, that's not how I see the Composers category. Richard Rodgers and Ira Gershwin, among others, aren't really "referenced," but they're included in the category. I just figured that nobody had gotten around to these other people yet. So I see Composers as wide enough to include anyone who composed the music or wrote lyrics for a song that was performed in a Muppet/Henson production. -- Peter (talk) 21:20, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Does that really add anything new to the wiki that the song article can't mention? Gershwin and Rogers are interesting because so many of their songs have been used. I really don't think we need a page for every person who's written a song that the Muppets have used when linking to Wikipedia should more than suffice. But maybe I'm alone in that -- are there other opinions? — Scott (''talk'') 21:24, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::We can always do a redirect to the song and categorize the redirect page under Composers. Kind of like I did to the Aerobique songs. -- Peter (talk) 21:26, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::Of course, the only difference here is that the Aerobique songs were never going to have images, whereas Falco has one. Of course, in this situation, the song is unlikely to have an image, since it is from a live show. -- Peter (talk) 21:27, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I kinda like having a page for each composer. I don't think it does any harm. And you never know if we might use one of these obscure composers for something else someday. — Joe (talk) 21:32, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Personally, while obscure composers can be interesting, if they've only been used once in a Muppet production, I'd say not to include them. Initially, in fact, I'd sort of figured that composers in general didn't count unless they had done work specifically for Muppets, just as we did with writers (and why we had to find another place to put Robert Louis Stevenson). Now we've expanded our coverage, and some neat pages have resulted, but I'm not so sure every one-shot composer needs a page. From the song page, Falco wasn't even sole composer, so if he gets a page, the other two should, unless absolutely nothing is known about them. Maybe this should be moved to a category talk page on Composers. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:44, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::P.S. to Peter- Actually, some of the Aerobique songs eventually will have images, in all likelihood. Snackercise, whenever someone with a copy of The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show makes screengrabs, and thanks to the Museum of Broadcasting database, I can get a grab from a 1980s Chicago kiddie show which spotlighted "Aerobique" with still images while Piggy sang. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:44, 26 September 2006 (UTC)